Near's toy
by KooriRoxs
Summary: NearXOc ummm yeah Lemony OneShot... It's awesum but also funny READ IT


Yes this admit's i'm wierd i just HAD to write this

Okay look here's my disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IF I DID L LAWLIET WOULDN'T HAVE DIED

* * *

"MELLO leave me alone" a brunette screamed at the 16 year old blonde eating a chocolate bar. "And why should I, Haruhi" he remarked as he walked towards her. "Because…" they both looked at white haired boy who was sitting on the ground beside her, "She's my toy."

Haruhi blushed at the statement and heard a growl come from Mello, "Whatever." The slam of the door was heard barely a minute afterwards. Near grabbed her wrist and yanked her down beside him. "Thank you Near-Kun" she said smiling widely and playing with the ends of her white T-Shirt.

"Here" he handed her a transformer. He eyed all of her movements while playing with one of his white locks. He didn't seem to be paying attention so she snuck the toy he had out of his hands. "Give it back" he said as she stood up about to run away. He grabbed her ankle and watched her fall to the ground with a thump.

"Ow" she said turning on her back. "That hurt" she whined as he crawled on top of her. He sat on her stomach and grabbed his toy. "Get off" she lightly pressed on his chest to knock him off but he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her head.

"My toys should know better" he said so she nodded. The door opened and Mello walked back in. He sat back on the couch noticing the two still haven't changed their position. "You won't let me do nothing with you like that but you'll let him" Mello commented causing her cheeks to burn. "Do what?" Near asked still looking down at her. Emerald green eyes stared up at him and he replied "Nothing."

"I'm probably WAY better anyways" Mello said talking to himself, "Better at what?" Near asked again, "Sex." Near looked as though he lost interest and they both noticed. "I'm going to my room" he said standing up with a toy in each hand.

"C-can I come" she said sitting on her knee's. "Sure" she bounced up and ran behind him. Mello was already jealous of Near because he knew that Haruhi liked him, and she admitted that to him a couple days ago. "Truth is I don't know that much about sex" Near said sitting on his bedroom floor. Her face turned red as she looked away. "Near-Kun?" she said his name as if she could've guessed.

"But I do know he's jealous when I'm near you" he mumbled and stared intently at her. He tugged on his white lock and waited for her to reply. "I umm haven't noticed" she said lying through her teeth. Near looked at her amused, and chuckled to himself.

"Why are you lying" he asked and her body tensed up. "I'm not" she said watching him chuckle again. "I know you to well" he replied causing her to fall on her knee's. Her look kept him staring out of enjoyment. "N-Near" she muttered looking down at him. Her heart was raving as he grabbed a holt of her ankle before she could run. Apparently she didn't notice because she still tried.

A shriek escaped her lips as she managed to hit the ground. Her back hurt like hell but she closed her eyes and breathed evenly to subside the pain. "Near get off of me" she said as he held her down by her elbows. She looked up at his blank expression, "I get jealous as well when he tries stuff with you" he muttered atop of the girl. She opened her pale lips to say something but couldn't.

A gasp left her lips when he shifted on top of her. He stared down at her with question filled eyes and did it again. He caught himself groaning as his lower half grinded into hers. "Would he be jealous if he saw me do this" he asked looked at her again and noticed her cheeks were red. "y-yeah" she said arching her back off the ground when he did it again.

"It feels good but why does it also hurt" she looked up at him and tried sitting up but he pushed her back down. "Your ummmmmmmmm you know what hurts" she asked back and he nodded. She wanted so bad to run away and hide from him. He watched her try to scoot back but he grabbed her waist and slid her back near his waist.

"Why do you want to leave I see you feel good to" he said telling by the way she's been reacting. He looked in between their area's and noticed she was wearing a skirt. She blushed as he kept staring and she could hear her heart beating so loud. Her eyes were wide and she didn't noticed she let out a loud gasp.

"Your panties are getting wet" he mumbled rubbing his index finger against her wetness. "S-stop p-p-please" her mouth was open and she was held up by her elbows. Her eyes closed and her mouth was left wide open. "Neither of our bodies want that" he smirked at the girl in front of him. Her body arched all the way up into his own when he slipped a finger into her moist entrance.

He was caught off guard when her lips pressed to his. He slid his eyes closed exactly like she did and realized her tongue was in his mouth. He repeatedly brushed his tongue against hers and started to move his finger around inside of her as if feeling around. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her breathing was hard.

"Near why are you doing this" she breathed and he suddenly stopped. "You belong to me" he said and then frowned. "I'm still in pain" he said looking down in between them at his hardened member that could be seen through his pants. He watched her stand up but he grabbed her wrists as if he didn't want her to leave. "I'm not leaving" she promised and pulled him up.

They stood at the same level so she kissed him once more. She brought her shirt above her head and tossed it on the ground. She did the same with her bra and skirt. Her cheeks burnt enough they were hurting as she began unbuttoning his shirt and he stopped her. "Why are we undressing" he asked and stared at her.

"Trust me" she whispered looking back down at his shirt. "I do" he said making her smile lightly. She through his shirt with her other clothes, and grabbed the ends of his pants. She tugged them down and blushed at the sight of his white boxers. He placed a hand under her chin and kissed her. His hands instinctively tugged her panties off not breaking the kiss.

Her nipples felt hard against his chest when she went to pull his last garment of clothes off. She invaded his mouth once more, that's when he began panting. Her hand ran up and down his length, stroking him gently. "Haruhi why do I feel like I'm going crazy" he whispered against her lips. "because you are" she mumbled back and his eyes opened to watch her.

Her hand slid into hers as she pulled him towards his bed. She sat down and backed up letting go of his hand. Her legs were open and she looked away. He took a moment to process everything. She looked beautiful in every way and that drove him insane. He may've never shown it but he always got full of anger when Mello messed with his belongings.

He crawled onto the bed and noticing and realizing what to do. With one plunge he had entered her, her gasp made him know she was a virgin like he was. Her eyes stung as the pain stuck. "Are you okay" his voice soothed wiping away the tears with his thumb. She shook her head and mumbled to go on. His hips slowly backed away before slamming back into her.

His head spun as he found himself grunting. "Harder" she asked going wild from underneath him. Her hands trailed up his back as he lifted her to sit in his lap. Her body moved up and then down as his hands caressed her chest. He laid her back down and took over. Just the thought of what he was doing caused her to nearly drool. With every thrust she came closer and closer to losing her full virginity. "NATE" she screamed as she came for the first time in her life. He had called his real name and he felt funny.

He came right after her and collapsed right on top of her. She brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face and kissed him. "I like it when you call me Nate" he mumble snuggling into her neck, "I love you". He had fallen asleep right after and she closed her eyes with a big smile, "I love you to" and with that dozed off herself.

OoOoO

~Next Day~

OoOoO

"What are you so happy about" Mello asked with his arms crossed as they both watched the brunette walk over and get his toys. "I have something you'll never have" he mumbled playing with a lock of her hair.

"What is that" he asked annoyed and took a bite of his chocolate bar. "Nothing, just her virginity" he said watching her smile over at him. Mello coughed on his chocolate before glaring at the white haired boy that went over to her and kissed her.

* * *

Yeah I LIKED IT if you did press the button somewhere below here if you want


End file.
